I'll Bet You
by KTrevo
Summary: Spitfire centric. Don't like, don't read. Wally and Artemis get into a a fight, and that leads to a bet. Written in response to a request from music lover bwg. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. It's me again. But you probably know that if you're reading this. **

**This was a request from **music lover bwg**. She requested this either last week or the week before and I only found time to write it this weekend.**

**So, **music lover bwg**, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters.**

* * *

><p>He glared at the blonde in front of him.<p>

She glared at the ginger in front of her.

They were obviously fighting over something. Robin just wasn't sure what, exactly, it was.

He shot them a Batglare, imitating his mentor, but it went unnoticed. He sighed. It had taken him _forever _to tune the two feuding teens out.

But he just _had_to see what the speedster and the archer were fighting about.

He looked up from his computer. Wally had a plate with a stack of sandwiches on it. Artemis was looking at it with disgust.

"Isn't it possible for you to stop eating for _TEN MINUTES_?"

"Isn't it possible for you not to talk or look at me for _TEN MINUTES_?"

Artemis smirked. Robin knew what was coming. He shut his laptop and started to watch with interest. This needed popcorn.

"Make it an hour and I'll bet you."

"Two hours. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says for three days straight." Wally shot back.

Artemis grinned. "You're on, Flash Boy." She smacked her hand into his and they shook firmly.

Wally glanced at the couch. "HOLY- Jeez, Rob! Little warning next time!" He clutched his chest, slowly putting his empty sandwich plate on the coffee table.

"I was here first." The acrobat smirked. "I'll time you. Ready?"

They both nodded and turned away from each other.

"GO!"

* * *

><p>Wally was making faces at her. While building a fort with Robin.<p>

A giant pillow fort in the living room. Artemis was perched on the island, pointedly eating a sandwich- and _not _looking at the Kidiot. No way.

Well, yeah, she supposed it was the general direction of the ginger... But she was looking at Robin! She was totally looking at Robin. No way in heck was her gaze moving towards the scarlet hair, or the emerald eyes or the cute little freck-

_No. Bad Artemis. _Very _bad Artemis._

Safer train of thought.

Where'd all the pillows come from? She was sure there weren't that many pillows in the mountain. Or anywhere.

Unless-

Did they rob a pillow factory? She was sure Robin could figure out a way to do it. Especially if Kid Mouth was in on the plan.

She finished off her sandwich. The bet was that she wouldn't talk to Wally.

They never said anything about _Robin_.

She jumped off the counter and made her way to where Baywatch and the ninja were busily building their fort.

Carefully keeping her eyes averted from Wally, she spoke. "Um, Robin? Where did you get the pillows?"

Robin shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Wally."

She could see Wally smirking in her peripheral vision.  
><em><br>Don't give him the satisfaction, Crock._

She sighed. "How much time's left?"

Robin brought up his holocomputer. "Another hundred and five minutes." Seeing the look on her face, the acrobat smirked. "An hour and forty-five minutes."

Wally jumped up. "Hey, Rob-"

When Robin looked around at his friend, he got a face full of pillow.

He dove to the ground and picked up one of his own. "You are _ON_, KF! Just stay away from the shades."

"Oh come on!"

"Do you really want Batman to kill you, Baywatch?"

Artemis realised her slip-up too late. She swore under her breath. She tried to strangle Wally, who was performing a victory dance.

Robin walked up to her. "It's been asterous knowing you, Artemis." He said seriously. "I'll make sure he isn't at your funeral."

He pulled his ninja move and disappeared with a cackle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was what you expected, <strong>music lover bwg**. The second half should be up sometime soon. Hopefully.**

**First reviewer gets to give me a request, but only if I like the idea. I don't do slash or anything like that, though.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the last part to **_**I'll Bet You. **_**Oh my **_**GOD! **_**You people are amazingly fantastic! I can't believe all the reviews this has gotten! You people are the best!**

**Again, I'd like to thank **music lover bwg** for the idea for this. It probably didn't turn out the way you planned, but I gave it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. But I just want to give Robin a hug. Especially after his heart-to-heart with Canary in **_**Disordered.**_

**LINE BREAK**

"Wally, I'm not calling you 'Master.'"

Wally put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Artemis! Have you forgotten the bet? You have to do whatever I ask!"

They didn't know Robin was watching. He muffled a snicker.

The archer rolled her eyes. "Fine, then, MASTER Wally. What do you want?" She crossed her arms and glared at her team mate.

"Piggy-back ride to the kitchen. Then you're gonna make me a peanut butter and mustard sandwich." He stood up.

Artemis made a face. "That's disgusting, Baywatch."

The ginger just shrugged. "It's just as good as hot dogs and marshmallows with orange marmalade."

"Oh my God."

"Piggy-back. Come on, slave."

The blonde rolled her eyes and bent her knees so Wally could get on her back and stumbled to the kitchen.

**LINE BREAK**

She was refilling his drink- Pepsi and Gatorade with vanilla ice cream- the next day when he told her.

"There's a dance at my school tomorrow night."

She nodded slowly. "Congratulations, Baywatch."

"You're gonna be my date."

She nearly dropped the ice cream tub. "What?"

"You're my date for the dance. They've got a live band and everything." He gestured to his glass. "You know the drill."

Artemis plopped the last spoonful of vanilla into the odd mixture and sighed. "No. I'm not going to the dance with you."

Wally smirked. "Remember the bet." He sang.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm still not going."

**LINE BREAK**

"I can't believe you roped me into this." Artemis grumbled, tugging at the hem of the Gotham Academy skirt she paired with a white tank top. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

Wally smirked. "Oh come on, Artemis. I needed a date, you needed something to do on a Friday night. It's a win-win situation!"

Artemis grumbled. "If you say so, Kidiot."

"Hey!"

The band struck up a fast song with lots of drum and electric guitar. "So... Uh... The... Band's good." She said finally, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

Wally grinned. "Wanna dance?"

Artemis crossed her arms. "Oh, no. I might be here, but I'm not- Wally! Don't you dare ditch me!"

"Relax. I'm just getting food."

Artemis rolled her eyes and tried to tune everything out.

She really didn't want to be here. She could be at home right now, working on homework so she didn't have to do it at the mountain. She could be working on her arrows while her mother watched TV. She could even be at the range with Ollie. Anywhere but here.

"-Utiful... Hello? Artemis? Are you still alive? You are still alive, right?"

She blinked. "What?"

Wally held out a plastic cup. "Punch?"

Despite herself, Artemis took the juice with a smile. "Wait- is it spiked? 'Cause I really don't want to go home drunk. Or high."

Wally shook his head. "Nah. It's fine." He took a swig of his.

"So. How come you haven't introduced me to any of your friends?" Artemis wondered. She chugged the drink and pulled an elastic out of her pocket. Her hair was really starting to annoy her.

"Don't have any."

Artemis turned to look at her fellow hero. She was about to respond when the main singer, a tall, thin girl with coppery-brown hair, spoke up.

"Alright, people. Here's a slow one. And this goes out to..." She looked at a card in her hand. "Wally West and Artemis Crock, from their friend Rob. Enjoy!"

Artemis was mortified. "No. No way. I am gonna KILL that kid."

Wally grinned. "Oh, come on, Goldilocks. Let's humour him. God knows he's probably watching right now." Before she could respond, Wally had grabbed her hand and led her out into the crowd.

The slow sound of an acoustic floated out over the swaying couples. Every few seconds, a drum would be hit. The singer's voice filled the air, going beautifully with the picking.

Slowly, Artemis draped her arms around Wally's neck. She was keenly aware of his hands on her waist.

The song seemed to last forever. Halfway through, a small piano riff started up, merging with the guitar.

Artemis laid her head against the speedster's wiry shoulder. She smiled when Wally planted a small kiss on her cheek.

**LINE BREAK**

Unknown to either of them, on stage, the pianist smirked. His dark blue eyes found the swaying forms of Kid Flash and Artemis. After the dance, he would collect his pay.

The band played a few more songs, some of their own and some covers of others', before the dance ended. They were packing up when the pianist made his way to the lead singer. "I'll have the twenty bucks now, Cam." He held out his hand.

Cam snorted. "Not a chance, Grayson. You don't need the cash, and I dedicated a song to them. Reap Bruce's wallet."

Dick Grayson smirked again. "Why? Do you have a bet with Bruce?"

Cam shrugged. "It's kinda the same thing. Me, Bruce and Alfred are betting on how long it takes for you and Zatanna to get together." It was her turn to smirk when he blushed crimson.

"I can't believe you." He muttered. "Insane. Delusional."

"Get over it and help me with the keyboard."

**LINE BREAK**

**The guitarist is actually my OC performing a cameo. Cam Knight may show up in later stories. Maybe.**

_**Au revoir, les amis!**_

_***Edited February 16, 2012***_


End file.
